Firsties
by StrangerthanSherlock
Summary: Cloelia Judge has *just* arrived at Hogwarts and has *just* been sorted into Hufflepuff! She's pretty pleased about it, though her father's going to be so mad when he finds out...


"I got stuck in the toilets and had to be magic'd out by the witch who pushes the food trolley!" announced Cloe.

"Hufflepuff, for sure," muttered a tall dark haired boy to his friend, a stocky red head with beautiful violet eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Well...shut up," she groused.

"Definitely Hufflepuff," said the red head, widening his eyes for emphasis.

With a humph she turned her back on them and listened to the huge man who was collecting first years with the enthusiasm of a connoisseur.

"Alright, James? Alright, Louis?" He boomed. The dark haired boy and the red head gambolled up to him with loud cries of "'ey up, Hagrid! Doing alright?" and "Hagrid, my man!".

_Jerks_.

"Don't worry, Hufflepuff isn't bad," whispered a yellow and black scarfed second year, as she passed. "Better than Slytherin."

"I'd rather be a Ravenclaw," muttered Cloe, disconsolately, as she followed the rest of the first years down to the lake.

Cloe kicked a pebble into the lake and tried not to look at the tiny boats they were expected to get into. She watched as James and Louis shoved their way into the lead boat with Hagrid.

Well, if they can support Hagrid they are sure to be able to manage me, she thought. She tentatively climbed into one of the last boats. It had a tiny girl who had huge glasses and hair that stuck up every which-way, in it. She looked like a tufted owl. Cloe quickly sat down as the boat began it's smooth journey through the water. A small wave of water sloshed over the side as she rocked it sitting down.

Cloe whimpered.

"Are you afraid of drowning?" asked the owl girl.

"There's a giant squid in there. Squid are carnivorous," said Cloe.

"Don't worry. My dad fell in the lake once. He said the giant squid just pushed him back into the boat,"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Besides, they wouldn't let anything dangerous into Hogwarts."

"Haven't you read The Life and Times of Harry Potter? They had a massive three headed dog in there! And there's the Tri-Wizard tournament. My Dad say's it's a Ministry sanctioned massacre of students! We could splinch ourselves at any moment!" Said Cloe, her voice rising to a squeak.

"You worry a lot, don't you?"

"There's a lot to worry about."

"I'm Linda Creevey. I think I like you."

"Cloelia Judge, pleased to meet you,"

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor, like my Dad, but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. My mum was a Ravenclaw,"

"My mum was a Hufflepuff. But I think my Dad would like it if I got into Ravenclaw, like him."

_Anything but Hufflepuff._

Cloe gasped.

"Would you look at that!" She said to Linda. They both stared at Hogwarts, which rose, magnificent in the moonlight, from the bank on the other side of the lake.

All the first years were quiet, with anticipation and not a little dread, as the boats docked and the new students headed up to the castle.

They huddled together in the entrance hall. Cloe saw James and Louis staring round the room hungrily, examining every inch of their new home. She followed their lead and glanced around, marvelling at the statues that adorned the walls and the suits of armour that guarded the huge double doors. It looked...magical.

A tall, saturnine man swooped into the hall, glaring about him at the huddle of first years. Cloe grabbed Linda's hand. Linda squeezed back but didn't pull away.

"Good evening, first years. I am Professor Bloxham. I teach Arithmancy, as subject you will not be able to take, or indeed, comprehend, until your third these doors are your fellow students, professors and, of course, the Headmaster. You will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor,"

Cloe saw James and Louis nod and look enthused.

"Hufflepuff"

James and Louis gave a pointed look at her.

"Slytherin"

James muttered something unpleasant to Louis. Cloe didn't know what he said but it was obviously not complimentary.

"Or Ravenclaw,"

The man smiled when he said Ravenclaw, his voice caressing the word. Cloe assumed he'd been Ravenclaw, like her father.

" During the year you will gain and, possibly lose," this he said with a sharp glance at James and Fred, "house points. Whichever house earns the most points by the end of the school year will win the House Cup. Ravenclaw has won for the past 3 years," he said, smugly.

"Who knows what the future holds?" he gesticulated grandiosely "Do your houses proud," he said, with a flick of his robe, turning to the large doors and pushing them open with both hands.

He led the first years, who straggled behind him like storm swept ducklings, to the very front of the hall, just before the stage that held the professors table. The second to seventh years all gradually hushed as Prefesor Bloxham produced a scroll of parchemnt from thin air.

A raggedy hat on a three legged stool suddenly burst into song. Cloe stared at it, as it extolled the virtues and vices of each of the four houses. Gryffindor's were brave but could be foolhardy, Ravenclaws were clever but could have a false sense of superiority, Slytherins were ambitious but could be prideful, Hufflepuffs, loyal but easily led. All houses were worthy but only one could be your chosen house.

_Anywhere but Hufflepuff._

"When I call your name, sit upon the stool and place the Sorting Hat upon your head. Abner, Charlotte,"

The named first year scurried forward and carefully placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat announced.

"Ayers, Jack,"

"Gryffindor!"

"Babcock, Helen,"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Brigstocke, Lucas,"

"Ravenclaw!"

And then "Creevey, Linda,"

"Finger's crossed for Gryffindor!" she whispered to Cloe as she crossed to the stool.

Cloe crossed her fingers as her first friend gently placed the Sorting Hat onto her flyaway hair.

"Gryffindor!"

Cloe cheered with the others as Linda joined the Gryffindor table.

The next few names passed in a blur. Tall, pale and beautiful Darby, Darcy got into Slytherin, plump, blond Foster, Mark into Ravenclaw and gangly Hawk, Francis to Hufflepuff. Cloe couldn't remember the others.

And finally it was "Judge, Cloelia"

Cloe took a deep breath. She walked over to the stool, picked up the Hat and sat down. She lowered it onto her head.

_Hmm, not hufflepuff, eh?_

She froze as the ageless voice seeped into her mind. She wasn't sure if she liked this.

_You're smart enough for Ravenclaw, but I don't know if you'd be happy there. You need a thick skin with that lot. Slytherin, no, definately not, you don't have the ambition. Gryffindor? You bend a little too easily for that. But you do want a family, don't you? People to support you? Who'll stick with you through thick and thin? And you're loyal too, you'd return the favour. I guess it'll have to be-_

"Hufflepuff!"

_Father's going to be _so_ mad..._

There were cheers from the Hufflepuff table but Cloe didn't hear them. She staggered over to the table, plastered a smile on her face and said hello to her fellow first years; Francis, Helen and a slight, mousy looking boy called Daniel Danielson. There was no reason to get upset. It was her father's fault he didn't like Hufflepuffs. And she would only be back for the summer holidays from now on so that's really only a few months she'd have to spend living with him. Hogwarts was her home now.

She relaxed and began to feel better about the whole situation. She and her fellow first years were soon joined by Anne Marlow and Samson Nye.

Then it was James' turn.

"Potter, James,"

"Did Bloxham say Potter? Like Harry Potter?" whispered a seventh year. It seemed like students all around the room were whispering the same thing to each other.

"I heard his eldest son was starting this year, one of the Weasley's told me, they're cousins, you know" his friend confirmed.

The hat barely touched James' head when it announced "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and the other tables booed goodnaturedly at Gryffindor's good fortune. James grinned at Cloe as he sauntered up to the table. Cloe sniffed and ignored him.

The sorting proceeded swiftly after that, with Quigly Proudfoot, Peter Roderick, Louise Teel, Thomas Wilbur and Simone Yoxall added to the Hufflepuff table. Louis, who turned out to be a Weasley, was sorted into Gryffindor along with James, which was a very happy occurrence, Cloe was sure.

A fat, shimmering ghost welcomed them to Hufflepuff, telling them that Hufflepuff was, in his considered opinion, the best house, becuase it embodied noble qualities such as loyalty, trust, fair play and team work.

"For in the fight against Voldemort, it was Hufflepuff, second only to Gryffindor in numbers, who supported Harry Potter and-"

Cloe nearly fell asleep in her yourshire puddings. Helen elbowed her awake just as the Fat Friar looked around at the first years, who were all looking a little dazed, except for Daniel Danielson who was staring with rapt attention at him.

"Hmm, yes, indeed," murmured the Fat Friar, beaming at them once again as he glided down the table to talk to some fifth years.

"This is awesome!" said Samson. He was tall a drak skinned, with wiry black hair that stuck out around his head like a halo. "I didn't even know there was a magical world until my letter came. I mean, I knew I could do weird things when I was angry but this...it's amazing!"

"Oh, muggle-born, are you?" said Francis, knowledgebley. "I'm a pure-blood. I've been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts since I was 3,"

"I'm half," said Simone, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "My dad didn't even tell my mum he was a wizard until I was born. He knew right away I was magical. He's quite high up in the Ministry, you know, and was obviously told I was on the acceptance list,"

"Both my parents are wizards, though my mum's muggle born, so I guess that means I'm half, sort of. Right?" asked Louise, timidly.

Francis nodded.

"My Father say's that only by having wizards for ancestors can a wizard or witch truly harness their magical powers," he said.

"You're Dad doesn't know what he's talking about, I'm just as magical as you, even with a muggle Dad." argued Peter.

"Well, he can't help you in the magical world. Good luck with your ectricity and hot air balloons!" muttered Francis. He was obviously a little intimidated by the large 11 year old.

"I went in a hot air balloon once!" said Daniel, brightly. "At least, a balloon flew off with me one time. My brother had to catch me on a broom. He's got a Comet 360,"

"No way! Really? I've only got a 290, it's _ancient. _And second hand," said Quigley.

"Please, the only good broom is a Firebolt," said Francis.

"Uh, boys and brooms," muttered Anne, rolling her eyes.

Cloe laughed. "I don't get the big deal with brooms, myself. But then I don't like heights." she said to Anne.

"I don't like brooms either. I fell off one and broke my collarbone last year. My mum fixed it in seconds but she wouldn't let me ride it again. I only got on becuase my Dad forced me to. Mum cursed him for it," Thomas said, matter of factly.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Do they...do that often?" asked Helen.

"All the time. That's why I was looking forward to Hogwarts so much. Even with the Duelling Club, I figure there's got to be less curses flying around," Thomas seemed to realise he'd said to much, and, blushing, ducked under the table for the fork he'd knocked to the ground.

"So..." started Quigley, "What do you think our first class is going to be?"

"I hope it's transfiguration, I'm so studying to become an animagus when I can. My mum's one," said Louise.

"Registered?" interrupted Francis.

"Of course!" said Louise, giving him a 'duh' look. "She turns into a ferret, with the cutest little ears,"

Samson gave her a disgusted look. "Don't ferrets smell?"

"_You _smell, Samson Nye!" she cried.

The rest of the first years laughed at them both, then Peter said "_I _hope it's Defense Aginst the Dark Arts. You never know when you're going to to need to defend yourself," He made weird motions with his hands and shouted "Hiiiya" as he chopped at his dessert.

"What are you doing?" asked Francis. He looked a little weirded out.

"It's a karate chop, duh," said Peter. "My Dad teaches karate, it's like duelling but with your whole body,"

"Sounds uncivilised," muttered Francis, tucking into his spotted dick.

"What if you lose you're wand? You'd be glad of karate then!" said Peter. He licked treacle tart off his hand.

Francis sniffed and spooned a large portion of spotted dick into his mouth.

"I don't think I'll be taking it up," said Simone. "Something Muggles do becuase they can't do it _properly_, if you ask me."

"Well, what do you know?" said Peter, good naturedly.

"I heard Charms is fun," said Louise. "Mum put a cheering charm on me when my toad died. It felt really funny." She paused. "Well, not the whole dead thing. But apart from that it was good."

"What are you looking foward too, Cloelia?" asked Helen.

"Call me Cloe, everyone does." Said Cloe. "I'm looking forwards to Potions. I've made a few simple ones at home, and I've helped my Dad with his potions. He's a experimental potioneer for St. Mungo's, so maybe i'll have inherited his talent for it,"

"My dad's a healer at St. Mungo's!" announced Quigley. "So's my mum. They hated each other at school but fell in love over ear-shrivelling curses"

"That's so romantic," sighed Anne.

"No, it's not, it's gross," said Samson. "Imagine finding shrivelled ears romantic," he shuddered.

"You've got no romance in your soul, Samson Nye," said Louise.

"Shh, the Headmaster's standing up," interrupted Francis.

The first years all turned to face the teacher's podium, though Muggleborns Helen and Samson gasped as the food vanished off their plates.

"Welcome to our newest students, and to our older ones- Welcome back!" A smile split the face of the hatchet faced man. "To those of you who do not know, I am Headmaster Donaldson and I attempt to run Hogwarts smoothly and without fuss. Alas, it is not always easy," he beamed at the Gryffindor table. "I wish to make these years as interesting, as informative and as entertaining as possible," This he aimed at the Ravenclaws. "To this end, I hope all of you will obey the school rules," The Slytherins were singled out with this pronouncement. "And work together in the spirit of freindship!" The Hufflepuff table was inspected as he talked.

"And of course, last but not least, let me remind you all the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, unless you have the permission of a member of staff." He held his arms out, as if he was expecting a hug.

"Welcome, one and all!" He beamed.

"Headmaster Donaldson is very smiley, isn't he?" muttered Helen, as all the students clattered about on their way to the dormitories.

"First years! Over here, please. Hufflepuff first years!" shouted a curly haired prefect. The first years gathered round him. "That all of you?" he asked, shaking his head. "You lot seem to get smaller every year." He sighed. "Maybe I'm just getting taller." Peter and Samson both puffed up their chests and tried to look bigger. "We'll just wait a minute, wait for the crush to die down. I wouldn't want to lose any of you." He counted them, nodding his head each time he found another first year. "Eleven? That's pretty good. My year was a small one, there were only 8 of us." He smiled widely at them. Cloe thought he looked nice when he smiled. "My names Gabe Truman, I'm a prefect," He showed them the little 'P' badge on his chest. "Well done, getting into Hufflepuff. No matter what they say, we're a select bunch. Just becuase we're willing to teach everybody doesn't mean we _accept_ everybody."

He waved them through the large double doors, after some Slytherin stragglers.

"Hufflepuff has got a bad reputation," He paused and seemed to reconsider his words. "Well, let's say a poor reputation. I mean, we're not Slytherins or anything, but people always seem to underestimate us. Let's not forget, the legendary dueller Arsinoe Annis was a Hufflepuff, regardless of what Gryffindor seems to think." He lead them down a long corridor. "And then there's Bridget Wenlock, who discovered the magical properties of the number seven. She was a Hufflepuff as well, though Ravenclaw are always trying to muscle in and claim she was a Ravenclaw. And Grogan Stump, who was the most popular Minster for Magic of _all time_, was a Hufflepuff." He stopped short by a painting of a bowl of fruit. "Sorry, I'm rambling. The point is Hufflepuffs are just as good as the other houses. Better in some respects." He grinned at them. Cloe smiled shyly back.

"This is the way into the kitchens, by the way," He said, pointing to the painting. "Just tickle the pear. _Not_ now, the house elves are busy after the feast." He told Peter. " Besides, I've got to get you off to bed."

He started walking again, the Hufflepuff first years meekly following in his wake.

"Now there are some things you should know about getting into the common room. These barrels," he gestured to the stack of kegs, that leaned against the wall. "Are our entrance. You just have to tap

this barrel, two up and in the middle, to the tune of 'Helga Hufflepuff'." He did so and the barrel swung open, revealing a long eathern tunnel. "Looks easy, right?" They nodded. "It is, but only if you know." he said with a grin. "If you get it wrong, one of the other barrels drenches you in vinegar. It's really _very_ effective. No one but a Hufflepuff has seen the inside of your common room in a thousand years. Even Harry Potter hasn't seen it and he's been in Slytherin's _and _Ravenclaw's. And Gryffindor's, of course."

He closed the barrel lid. "Now lets see if you were paying attention!" He grinned irrepressibly at them. "Ladies first," he said, waving Helen forward. "Jessica Cox, she's another prefect, will be waiting for you and the other girls in the common room. She'll show you where your dormitories are," He added.

Helen reached out and tapped the barrel.

"Perfect!" Announced Gabe. "In you go!" He closed it after Helen and gestured for Louise to have at it.

"Oh Merlin, I bet I get it wrong!" She said, as she tentatively tapped on the barrel lid.

"Oh! I got it right!" She gasped.

"A true Hufflepuff, obviously," laughed Gabe."Your turn," He said to Cloe.

Cloe took a deep breath. Entering the common room looked easy when Helen did it. Louise had managed too. Surely She could do it as well. Having mentally prepared herself she stepped up to the barrels.

'HEL-ga HUFF-UL-PUFF'

The barrel lid smoothly slid open and Cloe squeaked with glee.

"In you go then," said Gabe.

Cloe climbed in, careful to tuck her robes up so she wasn't tripping over them, and crawled down the tunnel. She didn't know what to expect at the other end but there was a bright light at the other end. She crawled forwards, watching the light hungrily, as it grew into a big circle showing all kinds of wonderful things. Yellow and black upholstered chairs and sofas, burnished copper fittings and plants everywhere. It looked beautiful. She fell through the hole at the other end, into a huge yellow room, that reminded her of a badgers set. Windows, dark and round, promised glorious sunshine in the day. Even with the darkened windows it was sunny room, bright yellow and with light reflecting, multiplying, off the copper. Helen and Louise were there, along with a short strawberry blonde girl with glasses, who must be Jessica Cox.

"Don't worry, I fell in too," said Helen.

Cloe laughed and said "Isn't this amazing? It's beautiful!"

Jessica beamed at her. " We like it." She said. "Our head of house is friendly with Professor Longbottom, so we always get the best plants. He's the Herbology professor. I don't think the Gryffindor's are as interested in plants as we are."

"Who is our head of house?" asked Louise. Cloe was glad she'd asked becuase she didn't know either.

"What? Didn't Gabe tell you? Oh, I bet he got sidetracked telling you how great our house is. I mean, we are great, don't get me wrong, but he acts like he's got something to prove. _Such_ a chip on his shoulder." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Uhm, our head of house?" gently interrupted Helen.

"Oh, it's Professor Sangster. He's the Potions Master here at Hogwarts." Jessica smiled at them. "He's ever so nice, though he looks a little scary. He's the biggest person here but for Hagrid and he's got this huge beard too,"

Anne fell through into the common room with a squeal.

"Oh, I say, are you alright?" Jessica rushed forward and dusted her off. With a wave of her wand and a few muttered words she fixed Anne's glasses and set them on Anne's face.

"There you go, all better now." She smiled.

"Wow, would you look at this place?" said Simone, who managed to climb out the tunnel entrance as gracefully as anyone possibly could.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" said Louise.

"Is that all of you?" asked Jessica.

"Except for the boys," said Helen.

"Oh, Gabe'll show them where to sleep. This room is yours," she said, pointing at a large round door with a plaque saying 'First Years, Female' on it. "In you go, all your kit's there already,"

Simone reached the door first and opened it.

"Oh, wow!" she exclaimed.

"Goodnight, Jessica," said Cloe, waving to the older girl.

"Sleep tight!" said Jessica, with a wink.

"Bagsy this bed!" shouted Anne, jumping on to a fourposter.

"Oooh, what are these things?" asked Helen, reaching out to touch a large copper implement that hung on the wall. She jumped back."Oh, it's warm!"

"It's a bedwarmer," said Cloe, glad to see something familier. "It, you know, warms up the bed for you before you get in,"

"Don't you have them?" asked Simone. "_We _have them at home," she continued.

"My grandma has an electric blanket. I guess it does the same thing," said Helen, defensively.

"I thought eklectric was invisible. Wouldn't you lose a blanket made of it?" asked Anne.

"It's not _made_ of electric, it's _powered_ by electric." said Helen, hauling her trunk to the bottom of her bed.

"That just sounds silly," said Simone, superiorly.

"I think it's amazing how muggles have learnt to compensate for their lack in magic," said Cloe. She knew she was quoting somebody but she couldn't remember who.

"_I _think it's time we went to bed." said Anne.

Each of the girls busied themselves with changing into their pajamas. Cloe set out her robes for tomorrow on her trunk so she'd be able to have a little longer in bed. She arranged her clunky shoes just so and stuffed her clean socks into them. Then she climbed into the tall four poster bed, snuggled under her yellow and black counterpane and fell asleep listening to the other girls whispering.


End file.
